Remember
by darkicefire
Summary: Ryo went to the last dance of his high school career and had the best night of his life thanks to Dee. Now 10 years later who comes back in to his life? Oneshot song fic to I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan. Summerey sucks I know.


Darkicefire: Hi! This is just a short story that came to me last night so I decided to write it! This is a half song fic, well a song fic to the song I will remember you by Sarah McLachlan.

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE! or this song. I am privileged to use them.

Remember

It was June. The breeze was warm and the students of West Field High in New York were anxious to get out of school for summer, especially the seniors who were going to college in the fall.

Ryo and his friends were walking through the quad after school. They were talking about the last dance of the year.

"Oh man, I can't believe the year is coming to an end already." Said Ryo. His friend Gabriel voiced his agreement.

"Yeah! And you, Ryo, haven't even gotten a girlfriend or boyfriend, whatever you're in to. Either way, you need to get out there buddy! You've had offers from both guys and girls and you've turned everyone down. Maybe this dance is your last chance."

"Humph, I don't need someone." Ryo said to the group. "Oh Ryo, you know you want someone, don't deny it." Said another friend, Cheyenne.

"Fine, I'll go to the dance, we can all go as friends, and if something happens it happens but don't push me."

"Yes!!!!!!!" the group cheered and rushed off to bye tickets before the stand closed.

Ryo was left standing. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

_That Friday the night of the dance Ryo is getting ready with Gabriel_

"Gabe, what do I wear?" Ryo cried out. Gabe was busy looking through Ryo closet and pulling stuff out for Ryo to try on. Finally they settled on a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt with a white question mark on it that Gabe had brought over for him to try.

They heard a knock on the door. Ryo went to answer it and in walked Cheyenne, Tony, and Raina.

"Hey guys! Wow Ryo you look great! Maybe you are hoping to meet someone. So, boy or girl?" Raina was asking and now the entire group was looking at him.

Ryo hadn't been ready to tell anyone about his sexuality yet. He guessed that now was as good a time as any to tell them.

"Ummmm…. Well I'm uh…. Gay." To his amazement and a good surprise to him, his friends took it very well.

"Good for you buddy!" Tony clapped Ryo on the back. "Maybe there is a good guy at the dance just waiting for you so let's go!" and with that they all left.

They got outside and climbed in to Tony's car and drove to the dance. When they got there, they saw that the school's gym was packed and the music was loud. They quickly walked to the door and handed the teacher there tickets and went inside.

Ryo's friends moved off to go dance and Ryo went over to the side and sat down in a chair.

Ryo sat in the chair for a while. Eventually, Gabe came over and dragged him on to the dance floor to dance with the group all except for Raina who was dancing with some guy that Ryo recognized as Dee something or other. Ryo couldn't help but be a little jealous of Raina. Dee was very good looking with emerald green eyes, olive skin, and jet black hair. Dee was also tall and lean but still muscular, but not too much.

Everyone was attracted to Dee including Ryo. He just decided to dance and try to enjoy himself for a while. He didn't notice that Dee was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Man Raina, your friend is cute. Thanks for telling me about him." Dee said. Raina smiled, she was glad that she had told Dee about him. She would have to get a slow song played so Ryo could dance with Dee. She knew just the song and ran off to request it from the DJ.

"This last song goes out to all you seniors who are leaving school, good bye and good luck in college and what ever you want to do with your life. We'll miss you." And with that, the DJ put on the song.

Ryo heard a slow song start and moved back over to the side of the room to sit again. Just after he sat down a hand reached down to tap him on the shoulder. Ryo looked and lost his breath. Standing just above him was Dee looking at him with his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Ryo, want to dance?" Dee leaned down and reached out a hand to Ryo.

Ryo was blushing. He hadn't expected to dance with anybody in his entire high school career, and here he was, his senior year, being asked to dance at the last dance, to the last song, by Dee, the most gorgeous guy in school. Dee attracted both men and women. Ryo didn't attract anyone. Well, he supposed he should say yes, this was his last chance.

"Uh… s…s…sure Dee, I'll dance with you."

Dee flashed a beautiful smile and pulled Ryo on to the dance floor. He positioned himself and pulled Ryo close and began to sway to the music.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Ryo knew this song; it was one of his favorites. He was so happy at this moment with Dee that he really couldn't care what other people thought of them together on the floor. He could feel jealous eyes on him. Dee was the object of many, many affections and he, Ryo, had stolen him away.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Dee was very happy that he had run in to Raina that night. He had seen Ryo in school before but had always thought he was straight or taken. Imagine that he was neither. What good luck for Dee. Ryo was very handsome, with auburn hair, brown eyes, a slim figure, and not too tall. He was also the same age. Perfect, just perfect.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Dee looked in to Ryo's eyes and smiled brightly. He was truly happy to have found Ryo. Ryo just blushed and looked down and continued to dance.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Dee took his hand and reached out to lift up Ryo's chin. He leaned down and lightly kissed Ryo on the lips. "Ryo, will you remember me?"

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories _

And just like that, the best night of Ryo's life so far, ended and summer began.

**10 years later**

Dee was standing in the chief's office in the precinct, getting yelled at once again.

"Dee! How many times do I have to tell you to fill out reports after every case!! Since you can't seem to do that, maybe you need to be fired!!! Dee are you listening to me!? Dee!!"

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, Dee that must be your new partner. I'll get the door." The chief walked to the door and opened it and in walked Ryo.

Dee looked over and could hardly breathe when he saw who walked in. It was him! Dee clearly remembered Ryo from all those years ago, when they were 18 at the school dance. He had lost contact with Ryo after that night. He couldn't believe that it was him walking in the door after all these years. He thought that Ryo wouldn't remember him.

Boy was he wrong. The moment that Ryo walked in the door, he recognized Dee. His breath caught. He new that was the guy who had made that night so memorable for him all those years ago. He remembered that kiss. He even remembered the words that had been spoken to him.

Ryo got up the nerve and forgetting all about the chief, he walked over to Dee. When he got to him, he reached up and pulled Dee's head down in to a kiss. When he was done, he whispered in Dee's ear, "I remember you." And Dee pulled Ryo in for a mind blowing kiss.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

Darkiceire: Oh I'm so proud of how long this is and the fact that I completed it! Please read and review! Enjoy!


End file.
